KHS 4 Koma !
by Spica Millefeuilena
Summary: Bagaimanakah keseharian anak KHS ? Yang absurd, nista dan gaje ini.(gak pinter bikin summary). FF buat hiburan dikala sedih by Spica


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Spica-Idol**

**Inspirasi by komik yang pernah Spica baca**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO's, bahasa amburadul, aneh**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship**

**Summary : Bagaimanakah keseharian anak KHS ? Yang absurd, nista dan gaje ini.(gak pinter bikin summary). FF buat hiburan dikala sedih by Spica**

**KHS 4 Koma !**

=Aktifitas Pulang Sekolah=

Mari kita lihat Sakura dkk yang baru pulang sekolah, terlihat disana ada Ino, Ten-ten, dan Hinata yang menemani.

"Aduh..., kepalaku pusing" ucap Sakura

"Kenapa Sakura ?" tanya Ten-ten

"Ah, aku belajar semalaman untuk ulangan" ucap Sakura

"Wah Hebat !" kata Hinata

"Aku ngantuk tapi masa aku kalah oleh kantuk ? Makannya aku minum kopi hangat, dan hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung" cerita Sakura, All sweatdrop.

"Pada dasarnya langkah yang kau lakukan salah lho" ucap Ini sweatdrop.

Mereka akhirnya terus berjalan namun mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko kecil untuk membeli minuman.

"Hooamm...untuk menghalau kantuk beli jus saja deh" ucap Sakura

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya memutuskan membeli jus mereka pun membuka freezer yang tersedia.

"Ambil dari sini, Wah ! Baru kali ini aku mampir ke toko kecil" ucap Ino

Tiba-tiba terlihat seseorang daribalik botol-botol minuman.

"Kyaaa..." teriaknya sambil memanting pintu freezer.

"O-oi apa yang kau lakukan ? Itu pekerja yang sedang mengisi barang" ucap Sakura membeli barang masing-masing mereka pun pulang...

#Ceritanya aneh ya ? Sorry, author masih newbie

Next...

**Kantuk...**

Esoknya para murid KHS berangkat sekolah seperti biasa SKIP

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi seperti biasa anak kelas 11 D berisik denga segala keanehan yang mereka buat ermasuk anak-anak cowok yang berikut ini. Terlihat Naruto dkk sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hahh ngantuk" ucap Naruto

"Hmm jus soda untuk menghalau rasa kantuk" ucap Shikamaru.

"Mana ada ? Ingrediant menstimulan rasa kantuk" ucap Naruto

Suasana hening seketika...

"Tumben Naruto pintar" ucap Sasuke

"O-oi" ucap Naruto

"Daripada minum yang beginian,mending cuci muka pasti melek" ucap Sai

"Emang bisa ?" tanya Kiba

"HAH, benar juga" ucap Naruto, segera merampas botol tadi, dan berlari kearah jendela lal menyiramkan soda tadi ke wajahnya.

"UAAAA MATAKKUUU" teriak Naruto membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop.

"Meskipun bisa melek sampai malam, itu adalah tindakan bodoh" ucap Shikamaru

Next..

**Diet..**

Hari itu sakura dkk,, sedang berkumpul di markas mereka, di belakang sekolah. Seperti biasa anak-anak CGC berkumpul. Apa itu CGC? CGC adalah, Cool Girl Club, yang diketuai oleh Sakura, dengan anggota Ino, Hinata, dan Ten-Ten. Mereka sedang basa-basi biasanya.

"Haha hei Saki, kudengar kau diet ya?" tanya Ino

"Ah iya," ucap Sakura

"Lalu bagaimana setiap malam kau menahan godaan untuk makan,?" tanya Ten-Ten

"Ah itu, caranya gampang," ucap Sakura

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata

"Caranya, sebelum tidur aku mengikat tangan dan kakiku dulu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. All sweatdrop.

"Err.. oh oke lupakan, bukannya kau baru membeli buku tentang yoga?" tanya Ino

"Grr lupakan tentang buku sialan itu,,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata

#Flashback

Saat itu sakura baru saja pulang dari toko buku.

"Hmm latihan yoga biar sehat," kata Sakura mengeluarkan buku tentang Yoga yang baru saja ia beli.

Sakura lalu mulai mempraktekkannya,"Hmm duduk rileks lalu satukan telapak tangan, lalu miringkan badan ke kanan, sudaah lalu letakkan kaki di kepala lalu lalu ugh.. tidak bisa lepas," Sakura terjebak dengan Yoga-nya

"Ugh kok kayaknya ada yang salah ya, selanjutnya masukkan badan ke dalam tas, Hah 'Prek' apa ini Hah SIAPAYANG MENUKAR COVER BUKU-NYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura. Ternyata cover bukunya hanya tempelan covernya yang asli adalah 'Cara Memasukan Badan Dalam Tas'

#Flashback End

"Hahahahahaha Wkwkwkwkwkw" tawa teman-teman Sakura pecah.

"Hhhhh nyesel beli buku itu"

...=...

Lanjut pa nggak,,,? Sebenernya Spica lagi error pas bikin ini jadinya endingnya aneh plus gak jelas,,

Aduh bagusnya gimana? Kasih saran ya caranya gampang ketik REGSpasiReview kirim ke akunnya Spica-Idol yess,,

Oh ya btw kasih semangat dong Spica dah mau UNAS soalnya tinggal 1 bulan lagi aduh pusing rasanya.

Hmm udah deh itu aja inget kasih Review neee,,

Arigatou.

Akir kata, hadiah dari Spica untuk kamu semua 'PYASSH' Bunga mawar pada terbang,, bercanda review yaaa ; D,,


End file.
